Driving License Private Use Only
by lunaryu
Summary: Tsuna ordered Lambo to take a driving lesson from Yamamoto, but he ended up with Reborn in the car…doing entirely another lesson. Yaoi RxL


**Title: Driving License Private Use Only**

**Rating: ****NC-17/M**

**Topic: Driving Lesson -cross posted in Ciassuvitello**** as a reply of biweekly challenge  
**

**Author: lunaryu**

**Fandom: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns everything that is Reborn…**

**Pairing: **Reborn x Lambo

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Warning: **_yaoi (RxL), slash, lemon, colorful language…and more…well, I think those are the biggest warnings…. You'll decide the remain_

**Summary****: **_Tsuna ordered Lambo to take a driving lesson from Yamamoto, but he ended up with Reborn in the car…doing entirely another __**lesson**_.

* * *

**Driving Liscence Private Use Only**

"Eh?" Lambo sounded whining as he just received an order from his boss, the Tenth Vongola Famiglia official leader, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Don't 'Eh?' me, Lambo. You're 18 year old now. It's time to take a driving lesson, so you can get your own driving license. Then you don't have to bother other people to drive for you whenever you want to go somewhere," Tsuna made a 'this is an order!' kind of face, making the younger boy pout cutely.

"But that will be a waste of money! Paying for lesson fee is not that cheap. I can take bus anytime if no one will drive for me," Lambo still protested.

"Weak argument. We aren't that poor for not being able to pay the lesson fee. Beside, going in public alone will be dangerous, especially since your name has become famous lately, Bovino Family's _hitman_." Tsuna stressed his voice a little bit as he mentioned who Lambo was.

"Ah…that might be true," Lambo laughed sheepishly while a bead of sweat dropped behind his head.

"Jeez, you've never considered your own position…," Tsuna sighed slightly. "Anyway," he continued, "I've asked Yamamoto to give you the lesson. He's better than Gokudera since the two of you will definitely bicker at each other if I put you in the same box."

"Well, if it's with Yamamoto-san, I think it's fine…," Lambo complied slowly while thinking.

_At least he's kind and patient, unlike the other guardians…_

"Well, you can start the lesson tomorrow," Tsuna then dismissed the boy.

—**The Next Morning—**

"EH!?" Lambo was utterly shocked when he saw who came along with Yamamoto to the promised place. "Why are you here, Reborn!?" he pointed at the man with black suit and bonnet behind the older one in a panicked state.

"I am sorry, Lambo. I have an urgent mission for two weeks from today, and the only one who is free and able to drive in HQ is Reborn, so he will take my place to instruct you," Yamamoto clasped his hands in front of his face and begged Lambo's understanding.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Lambo was shocked several degrees even more if it was possible.

"Please, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can after I finish the mission," Yamamoto continued, smiling guiltily.

"B-but—," Lambo stuttered slowly in protest. He glanced slowly at Reborn who hadn't said anything, but he smirked that devilish smirk, making sweat break out Lambo's entire face.

"Please, please, please. It's a really important and dangerous mission, and I can't let Gokudera go alone no matter what," Yamamoto said, still begging wholeheartedly.

Seeing Yamamoto's desperate plea, of course Lambo couldn't refuse. No one could if it was for Yamamoto. He's the nicest person in the entire mafia world after Tsuna after all. Lambo sighed slowly in defeat.

"Fine…," he muttered lowly, not looking at Yamamoto because he didn't want to make him feel more guilty.

Yamamoto's eyes brightened 100. "Thank you, Lambo!" and he hugged the shorter boy happily before saying good bye and then leaving him _alone _with his mortal enemy. Reborn, that was.

The taller man still hadn't said anything as Lambo nervously glanced at him again. "So…what should we do?" he asked rather timidly.

Reborn merely glanced superiorly at him for some times before he smirked again. "Get you ass on the car, idiot cow. We'll start the lesson of course," he said eerily.

Lambo shivered slightly in annoyance as he heard his voice. He didn't know why but merely hearing his voice could work him out so much. Still, since the bastard was his tutor now, he couldn't really retort his way of calling him.

The two guys got in the car. Reborn on the passenger seat and Lambo on the driving seat.

"We will try manual way first," Reborn man said as he began to instruct what to do to the car. Lambo was listening for what he said for some times before his nervousness took control of his mind and drove it to another dimension.

_W-what to do…? P-__Patient…, patient Lambo…! It's only for two weeks…, yeah…two… AAARGH! I am stuck with this inhuman bastard for two weeks! Imagine it! TWO freaking WEEKS! Oh MY GOD! How could this happen!?_

Lambo was really panicked now. He didn't know what would happen to him if the bastard decided to tease him and annoy him to the end of the world.

"Oi, idiot cow," Reborn called him suddenly.

"YES!" and of course the cow was really surprised for not paying attention of what the other was saying anymore.

"Are you even listening?" Reborn said lowly with his baritone voice that gave another shiver to Lambo's spine in different reason from the first. It was purely fear. Reborn narrowed his eyes in annoyance seeing the confused look on Lambo's face.

"Eh…, euh…can you re-repeat it again?" the cornered cow asked timidly in complete fear.

A vein popped up on Rebor's head as he sent a deathly glare at the stupid cow in front of him.

"WAAAAH, I am sorry!" Lambo shrieked while the tears began to gather in his eyes. He covered his head in case Reborn decided to hit him while crying, really scared.

Reborn sighed, really annoyed before he found a nasty briliat idea. "Well, it seems you've problem in concentrating here. Let's start with concentrating lesson first," Reborn smirked evilly at the poor cow.

_Hiiiiii! So scaryyyyyy!_

Lambo's inner self gave a very dangerous warning when he saw the devil gleam from Reborn's dark eyes. All his nerves told his consciousness to run away as soon as possible, but somehow, his body wasn't fast enough to catch the order and froze on his spot when Reborn's hand suddenly on one of Lambo's leg.

"Hieeee!"

"Concentrate on what I am saying, stupid cow," Reborn's voice suddenly dropped several pitch as the sexy arousing vibration took shape in it.

"No! What are you doing!?" Lambo tried to resist.

"First you should _press the copling_ pedal and _turn_ _the engine on_," Reborn said slowly near Lambo's ear, entirely ignoring Lambo's protest and resistance. And damned, he used that sexy voice of his, slowly turning Lambo's on as well…especially when his hand began to wander near around his private area.

"Stop! No!"

"And then after _position the first gear_ slowly…_release the pedal_ together with _pressing the the gas pedal_, remember…do it slowly and smoothly, so _the engine will not jump up_ when you begin to move forward," Reborn continued, still ignoring Lambo as the hand slowly came up to press on his man hood, earning a small escaped moan from the boy's lips.

Lambo hurriedly clasped his mouth with his hand.

_D__-DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!_

Lambo thought crying inwardly in frustration. He didn't want to admit it, but Reborn's skillful touches aroused him so much he couldn't control his moan.

Reborn smirked more evilly as he looked at the boy's red face. It was just small touches and Lambo had become like that. His breath was short and quick, and he seemed ready any time.

"What a slutty face you have there, idiot cow," Reborn laughed slightly.

"S-shut up! Whose fault do you think it is!? Stop it NOW! I came here to learn driving!!" Lambo cried loudly now.

"Noisy as always," Reborn said as he pressed his lips on Lambo hard, shocking the boy.

"Mnnnh! Hmhmhn! Nnnmh!!" Lambo tried to protested more, but he couldn't really speak in that position and Reborn's kiss was wavering his sense! It was too damned GOOD! As expected from the lady killer. He had amazing experience on that area.

They parted after few minutes from the need of air. Reborn smirked seeing Lambo's flushed dazed look. " Don't forget to _press the sirene_ if you want to pass other cars or motorcycles," he continued the lesson as his hand began to travel on Lambo's navel to his one of his nipple and then pressed it, earning another moan from the boy as he arched his back sligtly.

"See…the siren will make sound and send other vehicle away from your path," Reborn hummed slightly as he bit Lambo's neck.

Lambo's moan came out louder. He couldn't think anymore as he heard Reborn's chanting of driving lesson and experienced the lesson on his own body. He'd lost his sense completely. His body was numb and he couldn't do anything to resist.

_Damn it, want it—, NOW!_

"Reborn!" Lambo grabbed Reborn's neck and crushed their lips together hotly.

Reborn was surprised at first, but then he smirked as he forcefully parted their lips. "Now…don't be impatient. You _can't drive that fast_ on the road, boy, or the police will catch you" he said.

"Argh! Screw the driving lesson! I want you now!" Lambo said already losing all his ratio in the mids of pleasure.

Reborn chuckled slowly. "I still have responsibility to teach you drive, stupid cow," he said teasingly.

"Bastard! You only want to tease me!" Lambo shouted accusingly.

"Well, part of it," Reborn chuckled again. "Just…leave everything to me…stupid cow…," he continued slowly as he pressed the seat backward, sending lambo in lying position.

Reborn looked at Lambo's blushing face in gentle expression, making the poor boy blush even redder. "Then…you have _to press the break if you want to stop_," Reborn said slowly as he kissed the boy more.

Lambo moaned again and curved his hands on Reborn's neck. "I won't stop…!" he said huskily with tears threatening to fall down from his emerald eyes.

"That's good then…," Then Reborn chuckled, doing more naughty things to the poor cow.

—**Two Weeks Later—**

Lambo received his driving license from the first time after graduating from the drving test. He looked happy as he looked at the card.

"Congratulation for receiving your first driving license, Lambo," Tsuna smiled at him proudly.

"Yes! Driving is actually fun!" Lambo said cheerily.

"Okay, now you can bring the car by yourself. And oh, right. Reborn said to give it to you," Tsuna suddenly stood and gave Lambo another card of driving liscence.

Lambo looked at it in confusion. "What is it? Another driving lesson?" he asked.

"I don't really get what he meant, but—

"_It's a driving license private use only when the stupid cown drives with me,"_

"—that what he said," Tsuna said innocently.

Two seconds later Lambo blew up red crimson as he ran away from Tsuna's office while wailing "REBOOOOOOOOOORN!!" very-very embarrased in annoyed voice.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Having fun~, comment please?

With Love,

Lunaryu~


End file.
